Wendung
Der Wind wehte eisig kalt über die verschneiten Gräber des Friedhofs. Unzählige Tote fanden in Mitten dieser winterlichen Idylle ihre letzte Ruhe. Und in Mitten dieser von vertrockneten Leichen besetzten Gräber, da lag sie. Einst ein bildhübsches Mädchen, ohne Trug und Verrat wahrend, lebte sie auf diesem Planeten, doch musste sie aufgrund ihrer falschen Schein für ihr Leben bezahlen… Beginnen wir die Geschichte an einem warmen Sommertag, fernab jeder Fröhlichkeit und Hoffnung. Die Sonne schien heiß auf dem schwarzen Asphalt, dessen Fußgängerweg überfüllt war von Menschen. Alle mussten sie entweder zur Arbeit oder gönnten sich eine Pause vom Alltagsstress und gingen ins nahegelegene Freibad. In der Masse verborgen, gab es einen Jungen im jungen Alter, der mit all der Hektik oder dem fröhlichen Kinderlachen nichts anfangen konnte. Für ihn war die Welt schon seit einigen Jahren in ein tristes Grau gefallen, aus dessen Loch er nie wieder herauszukommen schien. Vollkommen abgeschottet von der Außenwelt und ihrem sinnlosen Treiben, begann er damit seinem Leben wieder einen Sinn zu geben, indem er Gedichte schrieb. In den Gedichten ging es zumeist nur um seine Erlebnisse, die er mit seiner zerrissenen Seele teilte: Ob die zu frühe Trennung seiner Eltern, die Hänseleien in der Schule, welche sich mit der Zeit zum ernsthaften Mobbing verwandelt hatten… alles schrieb er nieder. Er hielt nicht viel davon sich selbst zu verletzen, denn würde er es tun, würde mit der Narbe eine ewige Erinnerung zurückbleiben, die ihn immerzu an den Grund dieses abscheulichen Handels erinnern würde. Mit Selbstmord war es sehr ähnlich: Zwar würde er von der Welt gehen, doch würden tiefe Wunden zurückbleiben. So nahm er lieber Stift und Papier in die Hand schrieb sich jeden Schmerz von der Seele. Ganz gleich, ob seine Zusammenhänge sinnvoll waren oder sich widersprachen – es war so viel besser als alles Erdenkliche, dass er kannte. Doch schon recht bald sollte sein Leben wieder eine Wendung nehmen. Eine Wendung, die für ihn alles verändern wird… Als er wieder auf der Parkbank saß, nah eines großen Parks seiner Stadt und sich von seinen Gefühlen leiten ließ, kam ein Mädchen auf ihn zu gelaufen. Ihre Haut war leicht bräunlich und auch ihre leichte Kleidung bestehend aus einer kurzen Shorts und einem Bauchfreienoberteil zeugte davon, dass sie sich gesonnt haben musste. Ihr langes Haar war zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, dessen Farben erstrahlten in einem Gemisch aus Braun und Gold. Ganz von ihrem Anblick verzaubert, haftete sein Blick in ihren himmelblauen Augen, so bekam er auch nicht mit, wie sie ihn begrüßte. „Ähm… alles ok mit dir?“, fragte die junge Dame lächelnd und beugte sich ein Stück zu ihm runter, um ihn genauer zu begutachten. „Ä-ähm… Ja, alles ok. Wie heißt du eigentlich?“, versuchte ihr Gegenüber die peinliche Starre in den Anfang eines Gespräches zu lenken. „Flora“, antwortete das Mädchen, weiterhin lächelnd und bat ihn darum sich setzen zu dürfen. Und so zog sich ein Gespräch entlang, dessen Ende für beide Beteiligten viel zu schnell kam. „Ich muss gehen, Eric…“, meinte Flora zögernd, während sie langsam von der Parkbank aufstand. Eric hielt sie an einer Hand fest, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie einen Moment warten sollte. Nervös schaute er zur Seite, um seine leichte Röte nicht erkennbar zu machen. „Kann ich… deine Nummer haben?“ seine Röte verstärkte sich mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde noch mehr, aus Angst sie würde ihm diese Bitte verweigern. Doch entgegen aller Erwartungen kicherte sie leise. „Klar, gerne. Doch musst du mir versprechen, sie für dich zu behalten.“ „Ich verspreche es!“, entgegnete er mit einem ernsthaften Blick unterstützt durch ein kurzes, zustimmendes Nicken. Tage, Wochen, Monate vergingen und Eric war der glücklichste Mensch seit langem. Für seine Liebe hatte er selbst das Dichten aufgegeben, in welchem all sein Herzblut steckte. Jedes seiner Werke hatte für ihn eine unvorstellbare Bedeutung. Dennoch wollte er ihr zu liebe ein Gedicht voll Herz und Liebe schenken. Aus diesem Grund zögerte er keine weitere Sekunde, als er jene Zeilen auf einem leeren Blatt in schönster Schrift niederschrieb: Zwei Herzen zusammen vereint, eine Rose mit Liebe so gedeiht. Wenn Tränen fallen werde ich sie trocknen, will ich dir einzig Freude und Glück entlocken. Erstaunlicherweise fiel es ihm nicht besonders schwer, jenes Gedicht – so kurz es auch sein mag – zu verfassen. Auch wenn er über Jahre hinweg in seiner eignen, zerstörten Welt gelebt hatte. Voller Aufregung wollte er ihr es heute am Tag ihres 18. Geburtstages vorlesen. Doch wollte er es nicht in großer Menge tun, dafür scheute er sich vor den Menschen. Schon immer war es ihm unangenehm gewesen, etwas in Anbetracht eines großen Menschenauflaufs vorzulesen. Nur wenige Meter von seinem Ziel entfernt, konnte er die dröhnende Musik und das Gejohle und Geschreie mancher Leute vernehmen, die zudem Freunde von Flora waren. Trotz all dem Lärm ermahnte er sich selbst ruhig zu bleiben und seinen Weg zu gehen. An der Tür traf er auf seine hübsche Prinzessin. „Du bist wundervoll“, erklärte er ihr mit einem Lächeln, als er ihre sonst so zierliche Statur eingehüllt in ein Nachtschwarzes Kleid sah. Es schien ihren Körper einfach so perfekt zu betonen. Floras Augen strahlten von dem Kompliment, welches ihr Freund ihr gemacht hatte. Ohne weiteres bat sie ihn hereinzukommen. Kurz darauf tanzten die beiden unter gedämmten Licht und im Blick anderer Schüler und Freunde, Arm in Arm miteinander. Kaum war der sanfte Klang des letzten Liedes verklungen, zerrte Eric seine Geliebte zu sich und flüsterte ihr sanft ins Ohr: „Lass uns woanders hingehen, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen.“ Das Antlitz seines Gegenübers fiel skeptisch aus, dennoch führte seine Freundin ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer, indem beide ungestört sein würden. Dort angekommen schaltete Flora das Licht an und wartete gespannt auf das, was Eric ihr zeigen würde. Ihr Zimmer war groß. Ein Doppelbett, sowie ein hölzerner Schrank und ein Schreibtisch samt Stuhl befanden sich in diesem. Selbst ein kleiner Kamin spendierte lodernde Wärme. Sichtlich nervös kramte Floras Freund nun einen zusammengefalteten Zettel aus seiner Jeanstasche und las mit leicht zittriger Stimme sein für sie komponiertes Gedicht vor… Nachdem er geendet hatte, erfreute sich seine Geliebte allein mit einem leichten Lächeln. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte sie ihn nicht vor Freude umarmt oder geküsst, wie er es eigentlich erwartet hatte. Eric spürte, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. „Was ist los mit dir? Freust du dich denn nicht?“, versuchte er sich nach dem Grund ihrer Zurückhaltung zu erkundigen. „Doch, doch ich freue mich schon, nur…“ inmitten ihres Satzes brach sie ab. Ihr Blick war gen Boden gerichtet, während sie ihren Kopf wegdrehte. Fast wirkte es so als schämte sie sich für sich selbst. „Nur…?“, begann ihr Freund erneut das Gespräch in Gang zu setzen, jedoch herrschte immer noch eisiges Schweigen zwischen den beiden. Nach einer gefühlten Weile schien seine Geliebte endlich ihre Stimmbänder in Bewegung zu setzen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihr Zittern, welches mit Angst verbunden war zu unterdrücken, doch jener Versuch scheiterte zu ihrem Leidwesen kläglich. „Eric…“, sie schluckte ehe sie fortfuhr. „Ich habe jemanden neues kennengelernt. Es ist nichts gegen dich! Ich habe dich immer noch lieb!“, versuchte sie gleich hinterher zu werfen, um ein falsches Bild von ihr zu vermeiden, doch würde sich jene Erklärung für immer in Erics Herz brennen. Das wusste er; das wusste sie; das wussten beide. „Es ist einfach so das… Jason mir… einfach besser gefällt. Er ist immer für mich da und bringt mich immer wieder zum Lachen und-“ „Und was habe ich die ganze Zeit für dich getan?“, kam es kalt von der anderen Seite. In diesem Moment, wie in keinem anderem, zersprang etwas in Eric. Es war nicht sein Herz. Es war etwas anderes. Es war Hoffnung. Hoffnung endlich wieder glücklich zu sein, nachdem er doch so viele, unzählige Misserfolge in seinem Leben hatte und sich selbst als zerstört betrachtet hatte… „Diesen Tag wirst du mir büßen“, schwor er seiner einst Geliebten, während er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen aus dem Raum trat. Sein letzter Blick galt nicht seiner verlorenen Liebe, sondern dem brennend heißen Feuer, bei welchem sich mit der zeitgleichen Betrachtung eine Idee formte. Noch in der nächsten Nacht stahl er sich durch das offene Fenster in ihr Schlafzimmer und begutachtete voller Sehnsucht und zeitgleicher Begierde ihre gleichmäßige Atmung im Schlaf. „''In'' reinster Pracht nun liegend, bist du wie ein Engel – nur fliegend. So wie der Mond auf dich herab scheint, so mein gebrochenes Herz um deinen Tod weint'',“'' sprach er im sanftem Flüstern in ihr Ohr und strich eine Strähne ihres samtweichen Haares aus ihrem verschwitzten Gesicht. Der Sommer nagte spürbar an ihr. Sanft bedeckte er ihren Mund mit einem Stoff in dessen Inhalt sich Chloroform eingesammelt hatte und küsste ihre Schweißnasse Stirn liebevoll. Langsam holte er ein langes, scharfes Messer heraus und ließ es gemeinsam im Licht des fahlen Mondes in ihrer Brust aufblitzen. Er wollte um keinen Preis, dass sie schrie oder das sie Schmerzen erlitt. Dafür war ihm sein Schatz immer noch zu kostbar. Als er sicher war, dass Flora ihren letzten Atemzug getan hatte, entfernte er das Messer aus ihrer Brust, so wie seine Hand von ihren weichen Lippen. Sicherheitshalber hatte er seine Hand auf ihre Lippen gepresst, falls sie doch schreien würde, doch das Mittel war stark genug, um sie im Anschein des Schlafes zu lassen. Dann tauchte er das glänzende Metall in das Feuer des Kamins. Der Schmerz, welches sich in seinem Herzen einbrannte, sollte sich wortwörtlich indes ihren brennen. Mithilfe des warmen Blutes ihrerseits, schrieb er noch etwas auf ihre Wand, dass eine Botschaft für immer hinterlassen soll. Das gar niemand jene vergessen soll. Nachdem seine Arbeit getan war, verschwand er wieder in der Dunkelheit und mit ihm all seine Güte und Freude, die er durch Flora wiedergewonnen hatte. Bericht aus einer Zeitung: '' '' Gestern Nacht fand die Polizei einen Jungen in seinem Bett tot vor. Wie auch beim bisherigen Opfer würde außer einem tiefen Stich in den Brustkorb auch ein Brandmal in der offenen Wunde des Jungen vorgefunden. Aussagen von Familie und Freunden zu folge, soll es sich um den Freund Jason M. des verstorbenen Mädchens Flora S. handeln. Die Polizei vermutet eine absichtliche Ermordung beider. Ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass es sich um ein und denselben Mörder handeln muss ist die Botschaft, die er aus unerklärlichen Gründen in Form eines Gedichts hinterlassen hat: '' '' In brennendem Loder des Höllenfeuers, Nehme ich all Vernunft gegen eures. Meine Zeit ist noch lang nicht vorbei, Sterben wird jeder, der ist zu zwei. Geschrieben von: BlackRose16 (Diskussion) 12:44, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit